The present invention refers to an improved transmission group for vehicles and to a vehicle provided with such transmission group.
Transmissions for vehicles of the type comprising an engine for generating motion and an output shaft for sending motion to a unit, for example to the wheels, are currently known.
Usually, the known transmission groups further comprise a transmission shaft in mesh with the engine, transmission gears associated to the transmission shaft and an output gear associated to the output shaft and in mesh with at least one of the transmission gears.
In the case of transmission gears with several gears or in presence of several engines in vehicles with direct drive torque, the transmission gear is further respectively provided with a synchroniser and/or a clutch arranged between the transmission gears and relative actuating means.
Usually, all the aforementioned elements are assembled in a single module or casing which, in case of maintenance, as shown in FIG. 7, should be demounted from the relative vehicle.
This practice reveals a considerable drawback lying in the fact that, even in case of failure of a single component, there still arises the need of removing the entire transmission.
Actually, the transmissions known and sold today provide for the assembly of components of varying complexity, criticality and with different request of maintenance within a single containment element provided by two half-boxes or in a pan and relative covers.
The assembly occurs by consecutively positioning the single components or the small sub-assemblies, within the main box.
Inside the transmission components are thus arranged with high level of criticality mixed with elements with low level of criticality, according to a logic that does not provide for an easy maintenance and an equally easy verification of the state of the components, but it facilitates the consecutive assembly of the single objects following a strictly production logic.
The maintenance thus unfortunately requires the removal of the entire transmission from the vehicle and/or a large amount of components both outside and within the transmission, though the latter are not directly involved in the maintenance operation.
The operation of removing the transmission from the vehicle is potentially very hazardous for the operator.
Actually, intervening on the transmission fastening screws positioned beneath the vehicle obligatorily requires operating in an uncomfortable position and with narrow spaces for intervention.
Furthermore, removing the entire transmission requires suitable support equipment that is difficult to transport.